


i will always be by yourside

by multiishipper



Category: Chase Atlantic (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, cesse, clinton is a good boyfriend, jesse have nightmares about his past relationship, sad!jesse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiishipper/pseuds/multiishipper
Summary: jesse just broke up with his girlfriend, Alexia, and he started to have nightmares about his past relationship. Luckily, Clinton is here to comfort him, until...?





	i will always be by yourside

Jesse POV:  
I just woke up from another nightmare, drenching in sweat. Everytime is the same nightmare: she is seeing someone else and she came back to my house and murdered me, with her new boyfriend. Why is have to be like that? Me and Alexia broke up one month ago and she started to see someone else. She really cheated on me?  
I got out of the bed and I went to the kitchen. I took a glass with water in my hand and started to go back to my room until i heard some noises. They come from Clinton’s room. Why is he still awake? We had a big show today and he seems really exhausted. I walked slowly, not wanting to be heard by him. When I saw the door a little open, I peek and I saw him sleeping. He forgot to the turn off his TV. I decided to go in his room and sleep with him tonight. I hope I’ll not wake him up.  
When I finally adjusted myself in bed, I felt two arms wrapping around me. Did Clinton just woke up!? I tried to unwrap his arms around me, but he hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear: “Jesse, babe, is everything ok?” “Y-yeah, i think i came in the wrong ro-“ “Don’t lie to me, Jes. Did you have this nightmare again?” “N-no..” “Baby, don’t lie to me...” I sighed and I told him the truth.  
“Jesse, babydoll, turn around” I tried to hide my tears and my sobs in my throat, but I failed miserably. He hugged me tightly and started to kiss my forehead a few times: “You know I am here for you and I will always love you, right?” He whispered and looked me in my eyes “Y-yeah, I know...”  
There was another problem.. while I was with Alexia, I started to catch feelings for Clinton.. he is my best friend and I can’t do this to him. It’s clearly that he is not into me.  
“Hey, Jesse, uhm.. I have to tell you somehing..” I started to tense up. If he wanna end this friendship? If they want me outside of this band? If I am not good e- “I-I think I’m in love with you-“ “Clinton- oh my God-“ “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same for me, I un-“ I kissed him before he can end his sentence “I think I am in love with you too” I smiled at him and he have some tears in his eyes. “I loved you for a long time. I only see how perfect and beautiful you are, baby. I love every fucking thing about you. I love all your insecurities and flawless, I love your smile when you look so happy, it looks like a ray of sunshine, I love your laugh, especially when I am making stupid jokes, I love the way you care for others, I really love you, I love everything about you. You are perfect, Clinton, so fucking perfect” I started to cry by myself until I feel a hand on my cheek “Baby, I’m perfect only when I’m around you, I can feel lucky if I can call you mine, cause Jesse, I really love you, with all my heart. I want to show you this everyday, even if you have your bad days. You deserve happiness, and I hope I will give you everyday. I love you so damn much, baby, so so so much.”  
We started to kiss slowly and after a while, we hugged each other tightly like it was our last day to live. “Clinton, I will be happy if you will be my boyfriend... so I am as-“ “Yes, baby, I’ll be yours, and you will be mine” “I love you, my sunshine” “I love you too, my babyboy”.  
After a few minutes of kissing again, we started to drift off. Finally, I can sleep again peacefully, beside the one I love the most.


End file.
